Mad
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: They don't wanna go to bed mad at each other...Alberto/Rey Slashhhhh...


**I should be in bed right now...oh well**

**Based off the song Mad by Ne-Yo love that song**

**Wanna listen to it? **

**www. youtube .com / watch?v= 91gnhhDqtIo (Minus the spaces of course :d)**

**I OWN NOTHING...So don't sue me...Although Rey would be nice to own**

* * *

_**She's starin' at me, I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin', Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin', And now it's I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me, All that that means is neither of us is listening**_

The room was silent as the two men sat on opposite sides of the room. Alberto slowly lifted his eyes and realized that Rey was indeed staring at him, their eyes locked for a moment before Rey looked away and casted his glance out the window. Alberto sighed, he wondered what the smaller man was thinking, he didnt dare open his mouth and ask though. That would just lead to more fighting and that was the last thing he wanted right now. His mind flashed back to a few hours before._ " And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rey asked. Alberto sighed, " You know exactly what it means!" Rey shook his head, " No me jodas!(1)" Alberto shook his head, " I'm not!" Rey shook his head and gave Alberto a giant shove sending him to the floor, " Vete a la mierda(2)! I'm done! Leave!"_

_**And what's even worse, That we don't even remember why we're fighting, So both of us are mad for, Nothing, fighting for, Nothin', crying for, Nothing, whoa, But we won't let it go for, Nothing, no not for, Nothing, this should be, Nothing to a love like what we got**_

Alberto shook his head, he didn't even know what had started that fight anyways. They were always fighting lately. He sighed and looked over at his small lover realizing that his body was shaking with sobs. Alberto sighed and felt tears prick at his own eyes. Here they were mad at each other for nothing. Crying for nothing. But they would sit like this all day, neither would give in and say they were sorry. He hated being so stubborn. They loved each other so much Alberto knew that much...why did they have to fight?

_**Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain, But baby, can we make up now, 'Cause I can't sleep through the pain, Can't sleep through the pain, Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, Oh no no no**_

Alberto knew there was nothing as a perfect relationship, every one had their fights, their storms. But he hated it. He spared another glance at his lover, thinking to himself _' Can we make up now?'_. He didnt open his mouth but kept his eyes trained on his small lover. Alberto didnt want to leave things where they were he didnt want to go to bed mad. He didnt want Rey to go to bed mad at him and he certainly didnt want to go to bed mad at Rey.

_**And it gets me upset, Girl when you're constantly accusing, Askin' questions like you already know, We're fighting this war, Baby when both of us are losing, This ain't the way that love is supposed to go, Whoa, what happened to workin' it out, We've fall into this place, Where you ain't backin' down and I ain't backin' down, So what the hell do we do now, It's all for**_

He hated it when Alberto accused him of things, especially things like cheating. He sniffled a bit and wiped at his eyes, they were fighting a war and frankly they were both losing. This wasn't how love was supposed to the beginning they worked everything out but now things were so different. Neither of them were going to back down from this fight...what the hell were they supposed to do?

_**Nothing, fighting for, Nothing, crying for, Nothing, whoa, But we won't let it go for, Nothing, no not for, Nothing, this should be, Nothing to a love like what we got**_

This stupid fight was all for nothing. He was sitting here crying his eyes out for nothing, he could hear Alberto on the other side of the room sniffling signalling to Rey that he too was crying. They weren't going to let this go...they never did. They shouldn't be fighting like this if they were in love as they claimed to be. Rey shook his head and got up from the sofa and exited the room.

_**Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain, But baby, can we make up now, 'Cause I can't sleep through the pain, Can't sleep through the pain, Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, Oh no no no**_

Rey knew nothing was perfect but he hated fighting so so much. He sighed and grabbed his boots off the floor lacing them up and grabbing his jacket off the bed. He didn't want to go to bed mad at Alberto and he didnt want Alberto to go to bed mad at him either. This was so stupid, he sighed and left the room and went outside. A light drizzle of rain made itself known and Rey began to walk hoping it would clear his mind.

_**Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect, Perfect, perfect, oh oh, And just how good it's gonna be, We can fuss and we can fight, Long as everything's all right between us, Before we go to sleep, Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh**_

Alberto heard the door slam behind Rey and shook his head. He knew their relationship wasn't going to be perfect, nothing ever was perfect. He got up from the chair he had been sitting in and walked to the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed shutting off the light and snuggling himself under the covers. He didnt care if they fought just as long as they made up. He laid there and watched the clock counting the minutes until his love would return.

_**Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain, But baby, can we make up now, 'Cause I can't sleep through the pain, Can't sleep through the pain**_

Rey shook his head as he climbed the stairs to the small apartment. He was tired of the fighting, he wanted to make up, he wanted to stay together. He kicked his boots off at the door and threw his jacket over the edge of the chair. He stripped down as he crossed the room until he entered the bedroom. He slowly pushed open the door and smiled when he found his lover curled up in bed waiting for him. By the way the covers were rising and falling Rey could tell that Alberto was still awake.

_**Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me, Oh no no no**_

Rey pulled back the edge of the covers and snuggled into Alberto's side. The larger man shifted and drapped an arm around his smaller lover, placing a kiss on his head. " No quiero ir a la cama enojado con usted.(3) " Alberto mumbled. Rey sighed and snuggled further into his lover's side, " Yo no quiero que te vayas a la cama enojado conmigo.(4)" Alberto smiled, " I love you..You know that right?" Rey nodded his head, " Si. You know I love you right?" Alberto nodded his own head and smiled. Thunder crashed across the sky and lit up the room, startling the smaller of the two men as he buried his face into his lover's chest. " Abrázame amor?(5) " Alberto smiled and wrapped both arms around the smaller man and held him tight, " Por siempre y para siempre mi amor.(6) "

* * *

**(1)= Don't fuck with me**

**(2)= Go to hell**

**(3)=I don't wanna go to bed mad at you**

**(4)= I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**

**(5)= Hold me love**

**(6)= Forever and always my love**

**( P.S. If the Spanish is wrong blame Google not me mmkay?)**

**...Soooo? First time ever writing these two...I think I like this pairing a lot more now...I shall write them more often :)**

**Rey:...He's no Dave**

**Me: Well Dave died**

**Rey: O.O**

**Me: I didn't kill him! IT WAS CENA!**

**Jay: I DIDN'T DO IT!**

**Alberto:...Where am I?...WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?**

**Mike: Welcome to...THE TWILIGHT ZONE!**

**Drew: -hums Twilight Zone them-**

**Me: Stop scaring the tall Mexican!**

**Alberto: I'm creeped out**

**Rey: Get used to it**


End file.
